


watching

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, FE Kink Meme, Femslash February 2017, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Obviously, ninjas make excellent voyeurs, but simply having an ability doesn’t excuse using it so freely. Even if it’s the first time Kagero has done something like this, even if it is only the result of convenience. Of course she didn’t set out tonight with the intention of watching her best friend masturbate, that’s simply how things turned out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the FE Kink Meme on Tumblr!

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this, _ Kagero thinks, hidden in the darkness of the room’s rafters. The small candle casting light into the room is nowhere near strong enough to reach the ceiling, leaving the ninja an exceptional hiding place. Of course, when that hiding place is concealing a ninja from one of her best friends, she would have to stop and wonder. Especially when that friend is busy pleasuring herself, moaning softly as she works a hand between her thighs, legs splayed out carelessly.  _ Especially  _ when the sight of Orochi’s efforts to pleasure herself lure Kagero’s own hand between her legs, causing her to begin touching herself as well.

It was, perhaps, a gross misuse of Kagero’s abilities. Obviously, ninjas make excellent voyeurs, but simply having an ability doesn’t excuse using it so freely. Even if it’s the first time Kagero has done something like this, even if it is only the result of convenience. Of course she didn’t set out tonight with the intention of watching her best friend masturbate, that’s simply how things turned out! 

_ I wonder if Orochi does this every night around this time, _ Kagero thinks, as she watches her friend slip her hand beneath her panties, obviously pushing a finger into herself. Without thinking, she matches the motion, not entirely sure if she’s imagining fingering Orochi or Orochi fingering her. More likely, it’s some twisted mix of the two. It’s not that she’s planning on doing this again, or anything. Simply making a mental note to avoid calling on her friend so late in the day.

_ Even if she is absolutely gorgeous like this, her hair spilling out beneath her, so damn casual, so damn secure as she touches herself… _ Kagero thinks, losing herself in fantasies of her best friend, and has to remember to stay focused. Though her trade always carries the burden of silence, a mistake here would not lead to death. A fractured friendship, perhaps. The judgement of her allies? Shame to her family name? Almost certainly.

She feels the heat of her arousal mounting, a mix of the sheer pleasure of watching a woman she finds stunning doing something so openly sexual, and the shame of knowing that she’s an unwelcome intruder. The sight she is loving so very much is  _ not _ for her eyes, but that somehow only serves to make it all the more enjoyable. Orochi’s movements pick up speed, and her free hand slowly shifts her robes aside, exposing one of her breasts. Kagero nearly gasps, as Orochi begins playing with one of her nipples, rolling it between her fingers, lightly tugging on it, and wonders just how amazing that feels.

Would Orochi show her, if she asked? Could she ever bring up the courage to ask in the first place? The ninja’s face is definitely bright red, as she wonders. Her own motions speed up, as she gets closer and closer, watching as Orochi’s face tilts so slightly, her eyes locking with Kagero’s. A slow smile spreads across Orochi’s lips, but surely it’s only a coincidence. Kagero completely quashes the idea that Orochi could possibly see her. She continues driving herself closer and closer to her climax, thanking the gods for any coincidence that would make it feel like Orochi is looking  _ right at her _ because it only drives the thrill of watching her even higher. 

“Just let me know when you get tired of watching, won’t you?” Orochi asks, suddenly, and Kagero realizes the diviner’s smile has grown even larger. She stops her movements instantly, on reflex, hoping the words are just another coincidence. She could be pretending, after all. “Kagero. I know you’re there, did you really think you could sneak up on your best friend?”

Kagero breathes in sharply. She’s been caught, without question, but...why is Orochi smiling? Shouldn’t she feel angry? Betrayed? Even confused that her closest friend would hide in her rafters, watching her masturbate? But, a calm, almost inviting smile? Even a strange woman like Orochi shouldn’t be so accepting of something this questionable.

“I suppose there’s no more sense in hiding, is there?” Kagero asks, lowering herself from her perch skillfully. “I’m not sure if I should be impressed, or worried I’m losing my touch.”

“Neither! As I said, I didn’t  _ see _ you, I only  _ sensed _ you! I could feel your gaze on me...and I have more than a vague idea of what it was you were doing up there,” Orochi says, her smile shifting into a much more mischievous one. “And of course, I wondered. The two of us are such good friends, and obviously we both have  _ needs, _ why shouldn’t I invite you to share my bed?”

Kagero’s face, nowhere near recovering from its earlier flush, goes an even deeper shade of red. Somehow, Orochi making that offer a second time feels more  _ real _ . “I’m...not sure,” Kagero says weakly, looking away. Though she was getting off on watching her friend only moments ago, the next step is something Kagero knows there’s no coming back from.

“Ah, am I only good for entertainment, then? Please, Kagero, don’t insult me like this!” Orochi says, her smile never faltering. “I want  _ you _ to be the one who pleasures me. Doesn’t that seem fair, since you enjoyed watching me so much? At least, I’m hoping you enjoyed it, with how long you stayed up there. And with those little motions I could have sworn you were making…”

“You said you couldn’t see me!” Kagero says, defensively. Of course, whether or not Orochi saw her is irrelevant, but it seems to be enough of a distraction to latch on to.

“Well, I’m not known for being entirely  _ honest _ ,” Orochi says, playfully, “Where would be the fun in that? Of course, there’s plenty more fun to be had, if only you would join me…”

Kagero still feels the heat of her arousal, and looking at Orochi, still so very inviting, is growing more and more difficult. Her words only make resistance harder, and Kagero begins to wonder what was holding her back to begin with. Before she can consider how she should go about approaching Orochi, and the awkward mess of climbing into bed with a woman she has known for so long, Orochi is on her feet.

“I’m getting tired of waiting, Kagero,” Orochi says, taking slow, sensual steps towards the ninja. Kagero feels her heart skip a bit. Why is Orochi suddenly so damn  _ beautiful?  _ Of course she’s never thought of her friend as ugly, not by any means, but the way she looks now is maddening. “But I hope you won’t mind if I take things into my own hands?”

And with that, Orochi’s arms are snaking around Kagero’s shoulders, crossing behind her neck, as she pulls Kagero into a passionate kiss. As they kiss, Orochi is working at the scarf around Kagero’s neck, slowly pulling the loosely wrapped fabric off of her. Next, her hands are deftly untying the straps that hold the small leather corset in place around her midsection. As parts of her outfit fall to the ground, Orochi never lets up, her tongue darting into Kagero’s mouth even as the ninja stands frozen in shock.

She feels overwhelmed, even exposed as her clothes are removed, but she cannot help but melt into the kiss. It’s...nice, much softer and sweeter than anything she remembers from her time with Saizo. The other ninja was rough, coarse, and when they were intimate it was more direct. Things with Orochi couldn’t be more different. It’s like Orochi is  _ coaxing  _ her desires out of her, revealing passions Kagero never knew she had.

Orochi pulls back suddenly, and with a quick flourish, Kagero feels the remains of her tunic coming loose, falling to the floor with the rest of her outfit. She is left in nothing but the armor covering her thighs, wrists, and ankles, and of course, her panties. Which are, to her shame, unmistakably wet with her arousal. Orochi drops to a crouch, and Kagero nearly backs away. This is all so strange, so new, what is she supposed to do in a situation like this? She can kill a man noiselessly, from near or far. She can infiltrate a castle in moments, without alerting a single sentry. But Kagero hasn’t ever found herself so very far from her element.

Of course, Orochi doesn’t seem too concerned with what Kagero should do. She begins working the straps of the leather on Kagero’s thighs loose, having them bare in only a moment. And then, she is trailing kisses along her thighs, slowly, slowly moving up her friend’s legs, closer and closer to her entrance. Kagero feels her heartbeat speeding up, her breath catching in her throat, and then Orochi is  _ there _ . Her lips brush against Kagero’s still covered cunt, the faintest, briefest contact, and Kagero  _ still _ moans from it. Then, those damnably deft fingers are slipping her panties aside, not even bothering to pull them down.

With that final obstacle removed, Orochi leans in once more. She presses her lips to Kagero’s again, but receives a much more vocal response, as Kagero moans once more, practically crying out with pleasure. Then, Orochi’s tongue is working its way into her. Kagero quickly learns the diviner’s fingers are not the only deft thing about her, as her tongue is exploring her with an expert’s touch. Kagero briefly wonders if Orochi has any previous...experience, or if she is simply naturally gifted, but as Orochi’s tongue brushes against her clit, Kagero finds thought much too difficult.

Before she knows it, her hands are buried in Orochi’s hair, and her friend is giggling even as she eats her out, amused by how badly Kagero needs this already. But she does not slow down, even slightly. One second, she is teasing at Kagero’s clit, the next she is tracing shapes within her, and Kagero can’t help but think of how  _ long _ it’s been since she had anything like this. She was so damn desperate, and didn’t even realize it, resorting to watching her best friend to get off, but this is just so much  _ infinitely  _  better than simply watching.

Kagero is clinging to the pleasure she feels, relishing in it, wanting it to last forever. But Orochi is much too skilled for that, working Kagero like she is the simplest of spells, leading to an inevitable future any diviner could predict. Kagero’s cries grow more frequent, sharper, higher, until she’s  _ there,  _ crying out Orochi’s name as she comes, as climax falls over her body. Orochi feels her friend’s grip on her hair tighten, then feels her tightening up around her tongue, hears her cries, and  _ knows  _ she’s done an excellent job.

She pulls back, extricating herself from Kagero’s grip easily as the ninja slowly comes down from her climax. By the time Kagero has recovered, Orochi is standing before her, a proud smile twisting her lips.

“Now, wasn’t that much better than just watching?” she asks, causing Kagero to blush immediately.

“It...certainly was,” Kagero admits. “I mean, that was incredible, Orochi.”

“Please, don’t mention it!” Orochi says. “At least, not until it stops making you so shy!”

“Would you...like me to do anything to return the favor?” Kagero asks, looking away quickly.

“Hmm, as tempting as that is, I’m really not sure if you’re ready for that yet. I mean, you’d probably just  _ melt _ if you tried to pay me back,” Orochi teases, though Kagero knows she is probably right. “Of course, you’ve given me plenty to think about. Ah, yes, I believe I’ll be able to get back into it very quickly tonight. And if you want, you’re welcome to stick around and watch for a bit longer…”

And with that, Orochi moves back to her bed, lying down once more, and slipping her hand between her thighs nearly as soon as her back touches the bed.

Kagero is left to decide if she’ll indulge herself by watching again, though of course without the shame of before, or if she will leave Orochi to pleasure herself. Either way, she needs to dress first, and either way, she knows she’ll be back eventually.

She could never turn her back on something that felt so good. And, after all, she still owed Orochi something in return.


End file.
